The Emerald Gem
by Opa12
Summary: KAYLEE, Buffy's cousin, has come to live with them. She knows nothing of evil! With nightmares everynight she starts realizing the truth. She also meets a stranger who could possibly be a forbidden love. Read on to see secrets revealed. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**The Emerald Gem**

"Oh man", Kaylee sighed, "I'm leaving the beautiful green, rivers, and rain for…" _Palm trees, sand, and a boring place called Sunnydale, _she thought.

"If only I could've just lived with Mr. and Mrs. Abram. But no they want me to live with family, even though I haven't seen my family for five years. Plus going to a school with children who have probably known each other their whole lives, and I'm a senior!" Kaylee heard someone clear their throat and turned to see a man raising his eyebrows at her. "Sorry sir, just thinking out loud I guess". She gave him a grin but he just shook his head and looked back down at his book. _Typical, no sense of humor here either I suppose. _She looked back out the airplane window as the plane was declining to a stop. She closed her eyes and imagined what she would be doing if she was back home. She could be hiking in the beautiful forests in Oregon with her friends, mocking some soap operas with her dad, or even fighting with her mom, that is if she were still alive. She would give anything to hear her mother nag at her just one more time if that meant hearing the sound of her voice again. _NO, _she thought, _I promised I would leave the memories and tears back in Oregon. I'm starting a new life here._ She just hoped she wouldn't be haunted by the memories of the crash that she was having every single night.

Kaylee stepped into the airport, not really expecting what she would see. Like she said when she spoke out loud, she hadn't seen Buffy or Dawn for five years. She would've had more of a calming feeling if Aunt Joyce were still alive. Looking around she didn't see either of their faces, _great they already forgot about me,_ she thought. She was debating whether to get the next flight back to Oregon when she heard her name.

"Kaylee! There she is Xander! Over there see her in the pink sweater." The girl with red hair was jumping up and down and pointing. People were already turning to look at Kaylee. _Great when I didn't think this could get any worse. _

"Hey Kaylee, I knew you were Kaylee because of all the pictures Dawn was showing me earlier! Oh you are adorable, you look like you are in shock though", the red head exclaimed.

"It's probably because you won't stop talking at her Willow," the boy said sheepishly. "I'm Xander, and this is Willow. We are good friends of Buffy!"

"Oh hello, it's nice to meet you both," Kaylee managed to say. She was not very outgoing, more of the shy type.

"I bet you are wondering where Buffy is…" Willow sighed, "She wanted to be here to pick you up, but um… Dawn sort of got in trouble at school, again. So she was talking to the principal."

Kaylee managed to hide her smirk, "Trouble? I don't remember her as type to get into trouble."

Willow looked down, and Xander put his arm around her, "It's been hard ever since Joyce has been gone, Dawn has been sort of acting out. I think she misses the attention, maybe having you here will help out!" He said. _Great so they want me here to make sure she gets some attention. Not like I haven't lost…_

"Well anyways, how about we get out of this stuffy airport and get you unpacked", Willow said with a grin.

"Well it might help if we get my luggage first, just a suggestion?" Kaylee said with an answering grin.

"The kid is already saying smart ass comments, I think I'm going to really like you", Xander said as he chuckled. Kaylee smiled back at him, _I hope I can say the same, _she thought quietly.

* * *

Even though she hadn't been to Sunnydale in five years, the house was the way Kaylee had always remembered it, the same homey feel, definitely. Although she sensed a presence of sadness, she knew Aunt Joyce had died in this very house, on the very couch she was looking at. She shook her head, _why haven't they gotten rid of that thing, _she thought. It would be the first to go if she lived her, maybe the house as well.

"You will be staying in Buffy's old room," Willow's voice had pulled her out of her trance, which resulted in a jump.

"Oh okay, is she in Aunt Joyce's old room?" Kaylee asked, even though she knew the answer was yes.

"Yea, Tara and I just moved out", she looked down and started to blush, "me and my girlfriend, um… we used to be in that room, to help out when Joyce died. But she has you know so I'm sure you girls will do just fine."

She tried to ignore when she said "girlfriend", not that anything was wrong with that, she just would have never guessed that about Willow. She felt like she knew nothing about these people, and felt more of an outsider than ever.

"Oh, well I hope I'm not a burden, you really didn't have to move out… I can sleep on the couch or something." Kaylee knew that was a stupid thing to say but she couldn't help saying it all the same. She also knew if there was a chance that was to be true, she would definitely not sleep on that couch.

"Don't be silly sweetheart, it's time we get back to our lives. Plus we are excited to get our own place, we have been looking around!" She said excitedly.

Kaylee followed Willow up the stairs, she knew where Buffy's room was but she didn't want to be rude.

"Well here we are. I'll let you get unpacked. I will be downstairs we can go get some lunch, or I can show you around the town more when you are done if you would like." She said with a grin. Willow was a nice person. Someone who felt like could be your big sister, probably more than Buffy would.

"Thanks Willow, I really appreciate it." Kaylee replied. Willow nodded and walked out of the room.

Kaylee sighed, the room was nice, but she didn't want to unpack. Unpacking made this so much more final. She wasn't sure she was ready for that quite yet. She looked in the mirror, and cringed. Not even a scratch or scar on her face. She saw the memory again of her mother's bleeding face, with eyes looking at her but not truly looking anymore. And her father's broken neck and arm. How was it that they were so badly injured, dead, and there was not one mark upon her own face? Her green eyes finally had the tears which she had dreaded. She shook her head, wiped the tears and looked once again at her reflection. She had never been a beauty model, but she was pretty, she got that from her mother. She took the elastic out of her dark brown hair and it fell almost touching her waist. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"If our blood DNA didn't match, I wouldn't be so sure we were related. I mean come on, we look absolutely nothing alike." Kaylee didn't have to turn to know who's voice had said the words.

"Just because I'm prettier than you Dawn you don't have to be jealous," Kaylee laughed and turned to see her cousin standing in the doorway. She looked older that was for sure, she had finally grown into her height but she was the same goofball she had remembered.

"Oh well you only think you are prettier, but let me tell you something babe. You are way too pale to even fit in here at Sunny D, so you know what that means? We need to get a tan on that white ass body of yours." Dawn smirked.

"Hah hah," Kaylee replied as she rolled her eyes, "Oregon isn't known for being the tan state younger cousin. You would know that if you weren't getting into trouble at school." That remark took the grin off of Dawn's face instantly.

"Ugh, of course Willow and Xander told you that. Well you will probably get the lecture from Buffy that lately I have been what's the saying… a screw up?" She giggled.

Kaylee walked towards her, "You aren't a screw up girl! You're just having a hard time."

Dawn gave an appreciative smile, "Thank Kay. But speaking of a having a hard time, how are you doing? It's only been a month." _I should've known this was coming, I brought it on myself though. _Kaylee sighed and replied, "It's getting a little easier each day. I'm just taking it as it comes. Not going to lie to you though, some days it's so much worse than others. Some days I can't even get out of bed."

"I couldn't believe when I heard the news. The car being hit, and going off the hill cliff into the river… I thanked God when I heard you were okay, without even a scratch no less! What a miracle." Dawn said solemnly. _Yea, some miracle, _Kaylee thought quietly. Dawn grabbed Kaylee suddenly and they embraced for a couple of minutes. Kaylee forgot how much she had missed Dawn. Even though they probably would not one class together because of the age difference, it would still be nice to have her around. Dawn was only a sophomore at Sunnydale High, and Kaylee was a senior. _Least I'll be done with high school after this year,_ she thought.

Suddenly there was someone standing in the doorway where Dawn was a minute ago. Kaylee looked up to see Buffy. She looked the same as she always had, blonde, tan, fit, and beautiful of course. But there was something different about her, but Kaylee didn't know what.

"Buffy," Kaylee smiled.

Buffy grinned," It's so good to see you Kay. You look great! So much older I cannot believe it." Kaylee blushed she wasn't good at receiving compliments even though she got them a lot.

"Well you look good as well," Kaylee replied, "The same Buffy. You haven't changed in five years it seems."

Buffy looked down the smile disappearing off her face, "You'd be surprised", she muttered. Dawn looked at her and sighed. "Well hey, I bet Kay is starving! Want to go out and go get some food, maybe look at the town a little bit?"

"Yea for sure!" Kaylee said. Then she looked at Buffy who was still looking down, "That is if it's ok with you Buffy?"

Buffy snapped out of her trance, "Oh, what? Yea, of course! Just don't be home too late. I know its Friday but we have to get you ready for school on Monday." Kaylee nodded, but Dawn snorted, "Buffy get serious. It's Friday! We aren't worrying about school till at least ten o' clock on Sunday! I'm taking her out. She needs to meet my friends and some locals if she is going to enjoying this boring town."

Buffy glared, "Yea, boring." She shook her head at Dawn, and Dawn mocked her by shaking hers back. As if they were thinking of inside jokes. "You will be home not too late Dawn, is that clear?" Dawn rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Come one Kaylee, lets get out of here." Dawn said as she grabbed Kaylee by the sweater. "I mean it Dawn," Buffy's authority came through. "Yea, yea mom." Dawn muttered sarcastically. If Kaylee hadn't known any better, Buffy's tone hadn't sounded like a mother's warning, but something else entirely.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are liking the story so far. I've worked really hard on it. I've had it in my head since I was really young. I hope you will give Kaylee's character a chance. She will be developed into a very interesting character, I promise you that. **

***So enjoy -- and please review! I would love your comments. xo.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Earth to Buff", Xander said as he poked her.

Buffy sighed, "Sorry Xander, I didn't hear a word you just said. I'm distracted at the moment."  
Willow walked in the kitchen, "What's up?"

Buffy looked at both of them, and started to play with a strand of her hair. "I don't know what to do. Kaylee just got here, and already I'm worried."

"Worried about what Buffy?" Her friends looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Oh come on you two. You have to know what I'm talking about right? I thought you knew me better than that." But Xander just shrugged, and Willow bit her lip. "Oh okay then… She knows nothing about who I really am, that this is the Hellmouth. Not a thing about demons, vampires, or magic."

Xander surprised her by laughing, "So should we initiate her into the Scooby Squad? I actually have some funny ideas!" Willow punched Xander in the arm and looked worriedly at Buffy. "Don't mind his stupidity Buffy, it's nothing new." She winked at Xander who glared at her, "Xander she is saying that she doesn't really want her to get involved, especially what she's been through this last month. Right Buffy?"

Buffy nodded, "Exactly. When the lawyer called me to read me the will, telling me she was coming to live with us well… I wasn't exactly jumping for joy. Not that I love my younger cousin, because I do. But I knew this wouldn't be the life that her parents truly wanted her to have. Mom always said if anything would happen she would definitely have a home here. But when she found out I was the slayer, well she was going to talk to my Aunt Jenny about it. But she never got around to it… I guess she figured nothing would happen to them. Like we all thought nothing would happen to her." Buffy's voice started to get choked up and she got up to look out the kitchen window. "I know how hard it is to lose one parent. And even though my father isn't really in our lives, he is still there if we ever really need him. But for her, it was her whole world. And now to leave that home she spent seventeen years at, to come to a world that will just bring her more pain-"

Willow cut in shaking her head, "Buffy I understand where you are coming from I do, but she can still have a normal life here. And if she finds out-"

"Which she will!" Xander said quietly but loud enough to be annoying.

"Thanks Xander," Willow rolled her eyes and continued, "we will do everything in our power to make sure she knows she will be safe her. And still have good times. I mean, my life has been pretty nuts, especially after learning magic, but I love everything about my life. And my friends have changed my life for the better… and Tara."

Buffy nodded, "Thanks Will, I appreciate that I do. I'm just a little worried. And it doesn't help that Dawn wants to take her out tonight. She knew exactly what danger Kaylee could face, and its like 'oh whatever, lets still go out and get crazy', I swear that girl sometimes."

"Well Buff I hate to break it to you, there aren't that many places in Sunnydale to get crazy at. They will probably go to the Bronze. So if you want to go do some babysitting, well that would be the first place to keep an eye on those teens. I mean they will get in, but I highly doubt Ricky will serve them booze. They completely look about fifteen – sixteen, not even close to twenty-one. And unless their dancing is a little too dirty, or they get in a brawl over a game of pool, I wouldn't worry too much about the 'getting crazy' part."

Buffy looked up at him and gave a half smile, "Thanks Xander."

Willow shook her head and laughed, "For being a moron most of the time, let me rephrase that 99.9%, you still shock me sometimes with intellect Xander."

Xander grabbed her and laughed also, "It's been known to happen from time to time."

* * *

"Dawn! Hey listen, I'm not dressed to go to this Bronze place…" Kaylee looked down, _nice… pink sweater hoodie, jeans, and boots. Great first impression!_

Dawn just laughed, "Kay luckily you can wear a sweater and still look hot as hell! Stop worrying! There probably won't be _that _many people here. Plus if we went back to the house Buffy would probably not let us back out."

"Yea, I understand that. Blah, okay yea let's go."

They walked into an alley and saw the big Bronze letters, but that wasn't the only thing they saw. The line curled up on the side of the building and continued to the street.

"Yea Dawn, not _that _many people at all", Kaylee said as she rolled her eyes, "Guess we better just head back to the house."

"No no", Dawn started as she grabbed Kaylee's pink sweater, "we aren't going anywhere! So stop trying to get out of this. I know the guy at the door, come on."

They walked passed all the people in the line, and Kaylee noticed she was underdressed. _Whatever_, she thought,_ it's not like I'll meet the man of my dreams tonight or anything. _

As they approached the man at the door, Kaylee felt her height kick in to play. She felt shorter than she had ever felt before. The man had to be 7 feet or more, and Kaylee felt like she was shrinking, all 5'2 of her.

"Well if it isn't Dawnie", the bald tall man bellowed.

Dawn gave a wink and a flirty grin, "Hey Billy! Crowded night tonight! Could you please let me and my cousin in?"

The man started to shake his head, "I don't know Dawnie, tonight is really hectic in there."

"I bet it is", Dawn said, "but my cousin just came into town, she's moving here to Sunny D… I only wanted to bring her to the best place in this town for her first night."

"Ah, all right. You kids have fun, and be safe!"

Dawn smiled approvingly and the girls moved passed him, as the crowed complained.

"Oh shut up", they heard Billy yell. The girls laughed as they made their way through the crowd.

Billy had been right, the place was packed solid. Kaylee could barely move through the ongoing crowd of people. Finally they found a spot next to the wall.

"Kay, want me to get you a drink?" Dawn asked.

"I feel like it will take you a couple of hours to even make it to the counter", Kaylee sighed," Don't worry about it Dawn."

"Screw that, I'll be back in just a second." And with that Dawn disappeared into the mass of people.

Kaylee looked around at her environment. It sure did look fun here after all. People were drinking, playing pool, dancing, and she even saw a couple practically making out on the couch. She decided to go to the bathroom, but as she moved off the wall and turned around the corner she bumped right into someone making that person drop their drink. _Great I've been here a total of five minutes and I've already created a mess. _She was afraid to look up, but as soon as she looked into the face, she couldn't look away.

He was so good looking! No wait! He was more of a _God. _He was tall and lean, but was muscular. He had shaggy black hair and the bluest eyes Kaylee had ever seen on a human being. His face was completely chiseled. And those lips… He was wearing a tight dark blue t-shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. He wasn't very tan, but you could tell he had olive skin. He looked like he was about twenty or twenty-one. He was just so perfect! He looked down at her with piercing eyes.

She momentarily couldn't even speak, but she knew she looked stupid just standing there staring at him. So she gained her courage to finally say, "Oh my, I am so sorry!" Her voice sounded hoarse and strained. _Well that isn't embarrassing at all,_ she sighed embarrassingly and she could feel her cheeks turn red.

He just stared at her, his eyes never leaving hers. So she decided to say something else. "So um, what were you drinking before? I'd like to buy you another drink!"

But he said nothing just continued to stare.

"I'll just go get you something," Kaylee stuttered. She started to turn when she heard his voice.

"Don't bother," he said quietly, as he looked her up and down. His voice was smoldering. And with one last stare into her eyes he walked right passed her.

What had just happened she thought? The best looking guy she had ever met had just stared at her for about five minutes it felt like. And that was all he could say to her? _Well I shouldn't be surprised, look at me right now. _

She turned to see where the mystery boy had gone, but she couldn't find him in the crowd.

"What are you looking so hardly for?" The voice startled Kaylee out of her trance.

Buffy was look at her with scrutinizing eyes.

"Oh… Buffy hi! Um, just trying to see where Dawn went." Kaylee said. _Actually I was trying to find where the man of my dreams went._

Buffy groaned, "Did she just leave you here?"

Kaylee hurried and shook her head, "No no, she was going to get me a drink. She's just been gone for a while. But it's not her fault, look at that crowd!"

"So are we having fun yet?" She looked up to see Xander's eyes appraising her. He was standing next to a girl who was grabbing his arm tightly.

The woman gazed at Kaylee with appalling eyes, "Why in God's name would you wear that to the Bronze?"

Buffy turned to glare at the girl. But Xander just shook his head and said, "Don't mind any attention to her Kaylee. This is Anya. She's very rude and blunt."

"I'm his girlfriend. Xander , why did you leave that part out?" Anya glared. Xander just shook his head.

Kaylee was just about to answer when she heard a shrieking scream come from outside. She noticed Buffy's face turned white.

"Um, Kaylee? Why don't you stay here with Xander and Anya for a minute? I'll be right back." Buffy turned her back and walked away. Where was Buffy going? Kaylee kept watching Buffy as Dawn suddenly got in the way.

"Girl you were right, that took way too long! I'm so sorry." Dawn shrugged.

"Oh that's alright Dawn! Buffy just got here." Dawn looked around trying to find her sister. She looked at Xander and he nodded slightly out the door. Dawn just nodded and looked back at Kaylee with a grin. _Once again_, Kaylee thought, _I am out of the loop. Something is going on here! _Xander and Anya walked away momentarily.

"Well Kay, here is your drink", Dawn handed her a dark drink that looked like it was a coke.

"Thanks!" Kaylee said as she took a sip of it. Then she coughed, "Whoa, what is this?"

Dawn snorted, "That would be a Long Island Ice-tea. The bartender makes them really strong. They are my favorite drink!"

"What how did you get alcohol-"

"Girls we are leaving, now." Buffy grabbed the Long Island out of Kaylee's hand.

"You have got to be kidding me Buffy?" Dawn glared at her older sister.

Buffy just grabbed Dawn and started walking out the door as she motioned to Xander that we were leaving. _Well that was fun, _Kaylee thought. She suddenly turned and looked up. Looking down at her was the mystery boy, standing next to a blond hair boy. They were both looking down at her, but the blond boy only did for a minute and looked away bored. The dark hair boy however, never looked away.

Kaylee shuttered and Buffy grabbed her and pulled her out the Bronze's metal doors.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The rest of the weekend had been for the most part rather boring, with the occasional movie watching, late night talks, and the getting ready for school. But Kaylee had also noticed that Buffy would sometimes leave the house at midnight or so, and she wouldn't hear her come back until three or so. Kaylee was starting to realize five years was longer than she thought. She felt like she didn't know her cousin at all anymore. Dawn was pretty much the same. She was way more outgoing then she used to be, that was the only difference she could sense. But Buffy, that was a different story entirely. She was so mysterious now! Kaylee knew with time she might be able to figure out the person Buffy had become.

Kaylee was almost excited for school, almost. She felt like she was suffocating being stuck in the Summers' home. But still, it was high school. She always dreaded it in Oregon too. She was never popular, and wasn't the smartest girl, but she had her same friends since she was in kindergarten. They had become her security blanket! She missed them so much, every night she would take her photo album out and look at memories she and her friends had shared.

Sunday night she got ready for bed and crawled in bed. She couldn't help thinking of that dark haired boy, and the way he had stared at her. It made her feel more alive than she had in a long time. She thought about him daily since their encounter at the Bronze. And she wondered if she would ever see him again. With time she slowly drifted into sleep and dreams overcame her.

* * *

"_I want you to have this Kaylee." Her mother looked down at her with a smile. "But mom this is your pendant. Dad gave it to you, and it's been passed down from each generation in his family." Her mother stroked her cheek, "Precisely Kay. It's time I pass it down to my daughter." Her mother fastened the Emerald pendant around her neck. She looked into the mirror, her eyes matched perfectly with the gem. "Aw, it suits you sweetheart. It's like it was made for you and you alone." She looked up and grinned at her mother. "Kaylee, this necklace will keep you safe from harm's way. Just remember that always." She rolled her eyes. What a superstition! She knew the story of the gem, her dad had it in his study. "Thanks mom. But it's not like danger is ever lurking at our door! We live in the safest neighborhood in the U.S.A!" Her mom snickered, "Still Kay, I just feel like this will help you, and sometime soon." The scene shifted to a car. Kaylee was struggling for air. "Oh my God, help!!" Water was starting to come into the car, and fast! She looked into the front seat her dad wasn't moving, his neck looked all wrong and bent. She reached to grab her mother and turned her. Kaylee screamed, her mother was bleeding everywhere but her eyes were open looking at her with unseen eyes. "No mom! Wake up. MOM!? Help!" _

Kaylee jerked awake. She sat up breathing hard, she felt like she was having an asthma attack. When she was able to catch her breath the tears started flowing. That dream had been more vivid than others. It had been hauntingly real. She wiped away the river that was coming out of her green eyes and got out of bed. She hadn't unpacked all the way as she made her way to her suitcase. She reached into her bag and pulled out a tiny wooden box her father had made for her. She opened it and looked at the Emerald gem. She hadn't worn it since the accident. She held it in her hands and started sobbing as she heard her mother's words in her head, "_Keep you safe from harm's way. Just remember that always... It will help you , and sometime soon." _Had her mother known that death was upon them? She suddenly got angry, why hadn't she died also. She didn't want to be here without them. They were her life. She missed them so much. Anger turned into fury, she was doing better until this moment. Until _that _dream.

"Damn", she yelled as she threw the necklace on the floor. She looked at the clock it was four in the morning. She was debating whether to even go back to sleep at all. But after some time she slowly got back in bed and closed her eyes, while the Emerald gem lay glittering on the floor.

* * *

Kaylee had a very restless night and decided to get up at 5:30. She took a hot shower and attempted to find something cute to wear. She ended up wearing a black v-neck shirt that tied in the back. It had lace all around it. She would have to go shopping, that was for sure. She threw on her tight jeans and put on some black sandals. She never wore a lot of make-up, her mother always argued with her when she did. Her mother had said that make-up was hiding her true beauty. Ever since her mother had died she hadn't worn much make-up at all. Kaylee put on some mascara, some blush, and a little bit of pink lip gloss. She pulled her hair back, but it wasn't looking good at all. So she gave up and decided to just let it hang down her sides.

"Oooo! Someone looks pretty today," Dawn was standing in the doorway, "Now how come I can never look that pretty for school."

"Whatever Dawn," Kaylee sighed," You look great."

Buffy then yelled from downstairs, "Come on girls you are going to be late."

Dawn just shook her head and looked on the ground, " Oh man, I almost stepped on this necklace." She bent down to pick the Emerald pendant up. She gazed at it and smiled, "What is this beautiful thing doing on the ground? Put it on it would make you look that much better."

Kaylee started to say no when Dawn put her finger up and came from behind Kaylee to fastened the necklace.

"Wow, see! It brings out the green in your eyes. That necklace looks like it was made for you seriously!"

Kaylee cringed, that hadn't been the first time someone had said that to her.

* * *

Sunnydale High was definitely bigger then last high school, that was for sure. Dawn walked with her into the main office to get her classes and to prepare her for the day. She even took her to her first class. Finally Kaylee was feeling nervous as she knew she and Dawn were now parting. Dawn gave her a quick hug and hurried to her class. _Great of course my first class is math. The subject I'm the worst at. _Kaylee was already having bad luck and she walked into the classroom.

The day had gone on rather boring, class after class. She would just watch the clock tick, after a while she thought she was going to go crazy until thankfully the bell saved her from an agonizing death.

She walked to her locker and looked over at a group of kids laughing in the hall. She noticed a boy who was rather cute. He was tall, and very tan. You could see the muscles through his polo shirt. He had sandy blond hair that was messy in a good way and big brown eyes. He had such a sexy smile, Kaylee couldn't help but stare.

"Jared Thompson."

Kaylee jumped and turned to see Dawn smiling behind her.

"Um, what?"

Dawn just smiled even bigger, "Don't try to get out of this one Kaylee James, I saw you staring at him."

Kaylee started to blush and finally gave in to a shrug.

"I wouldn't even waste your time though. Of course he's gorgeous, but he's also extremely popular. He thinks a whole lot of himself too! Especially because he is a senior, quarterback on the football team and because he's dating Mindy Lee… the Queen Bitch of our school we call her" Dawn suddenly looked at her cousin, "I didn't even realize you guys were the same age, are you in any classes with him?"

Kaylee just shook her head.

"Well you never know, you still have one more class!" Dawn started laughing as she pulled Kaylee to the lunch room.

As they got their lunch they found a table with some of Dawn's friends. They were all nice, but it just made Kaylee miss her old friends even more. She looked over at a table where Jared was sitting, he was next to a blond girl who was all over him, Mindy, she presumed. She wondered what it would be like to be popular, maybe if she was so shy she would know what it felt like.

It seemed like no time had gone by when the bell rang. She had one more class, wildlife biology. She found her class with no trouble and sat down at a desk. The students started to file in the way they had in all the other classes, the only difference was a particular boy walking in, Jared. _Oh man, Dawn was right. Last class was the charm. _And to her horror Mindy walked in right behind him with a group of their friends. The bell rang, and to add on to the horror she felt the teacher made Kaylee introduce herself to the class.

Kaylee stood up and cleared her throat, "Hi, um, I'm Kaylee James. Just moved here to Sunnydale-"

"Well obviously…" A girl said. The class laughed.

"Mindy. Quiet." The teacher said sternly.

_Queen Bitch was right…_ "Um, I moved here from Oregon, a really small town. And I'm living with my cousins, one of them actually comes to this school."

Mindy spoke again, "And who might your cousin be?"

"Dawn Summers…"

Mindy snorted and looked over and Jared, as she muttered, "Figures. I could've guessed that, I mean did you see the way she was look at you babe."

Jared just rolled his eyes and looked at Kaylee and smiled a huge grin. Kaylee could feel her cheeks turning bright red. She hurried and sat back down, but not before she noticed Mindy glaring at her. _Well that just ruined my day, _Kaylee thought, _so much for a brand new start. _


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

Buffy was still moving her stuff into her mother's old room. She hadn't quite unpacked all of her stuff in there yet. True she had been back to Sunnydale for a while now, and Willow kept offering the room but she couldn't bring herself to want to sleep in there yet. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and began to cry. She didn't cry often, but right now she just had to let it out.

It was still hard for her to imagine her mother gone, and now her Aunt and Uncle. No, she hadn't been close with them, especially her Uncle, but they were still family. Her whole family was falling apart. And she was overwhelmed by all of it. She wasn't ready to be a Mom, she was only twenty-three years old. But that wasn't the worst of it. She had known peace beyond this chaos. Complete peace. She was dead. And she had been in heaven. She was pulled out by her own friends, even though they didn't know she was there at the time. When they finally knew, they were heartbroken, especially Willow. She was alive, yet she felt dead inside. She hadn't been whole in a long time, since her mom was alive and she was dating Riley. _Oh Riley, _she thought, _where are you? _She started realizing everyone she truly loved left, left her. Of course she still had her friends, and they were wonderful, but it wasn't enough. Plus she had sex with Spike. SPIKE, of all people! But he did love her. The words he said though still haunted her and he didn't even know they hurt her so bad, _"You came back wrong." Had she? _Was she something evil? Something that she had been fighting for six years now?

It truly was great having her cousin there. She always had a soft spot for Kaylee. She was always so sweet, and compassionate. While back in the day Buffy had been snobby, or withdrawn. She knew that Kaylee sooner than later would find out she was the slayer. And what reaction would she have? Fear, or maybe disgust? And what about Dawn? How could Buffy tell her cousin that Dawn wasn't even real? That the memories she remembers throughout her whole life weren't real at all? Dawn was a key. Not a human girl. _Yea that will definitely go over well, _Buffy thought as she rolled her eyes. _Yes, sooner or later she will find out. I'm sure she has an idea something weird is going on. Like at the Bronze when I had to save that girl from the vamp, or every night when I patrol. _

She had already spoke to Anya and Spike about keeping quiet about demons and vampires. They promised, but it was only a matter of time, that was for sure.

* * *

"Well for a first day that wasn't so bad right?" Dawn looked at Kaylee hopefully.

Kaylee just walking and muttered, "Yea, if that Mindy girl hadn't of been such a bitch to me."

"Ha, what did I tell you?" Dawn sighed, "She is Thee Queen Bitch!"

Kaylee just shook her head.

They walked into the house and Kaylee saw a leather jacket on the stair railing. She looked up the stairs and saw a man coming down with bleached blond hair, which was sort of messy.

"Oh hey little bit," he nodded at Dawn. She grinned and shook her head.

"Hey Spike," she muttered, "This is my cousin Kaylee."

Spike looked Kaylee up and down and smiled, "So you are thee Kaylee James? Well it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Spike."

Kaylee appraised him up and down. He looked different from most men, but he had a certain sex appeal, that was for sure. But that name…what kind of name was Spike? "Yes, it's nice to meet you too."

"So you here to pay Buffy a visit Spike?" Dawn said sarcastically.

"Oh well yea, she uh, needed help with something. But I'll be on my way now." He looked at Dawn like he was trying to send her a message.

It was like a light bulb turned on in her head, "Oh right. Hey Kay lets go find something to eat in the kitchen."

"Okay, it was nice to meet you again." Kaylee said.

Spike nodded and sat at the bottom of the stairs. Dawn was already moving towards the kitchen, so Kaylee followed. Yup definitely something was going on in this small town, and most of it was going on under this roof.

* * *

"_It won't keep you safe Kaylee James if you don't wear it! Your mother gave you the pendant for a reason." Kaylee shook her head at her father, "No offense dad but I don't really believe in these superstitions of yours." Her father grunted, "They aren't superstitions Kay. Read that book I gave you, alright?" Ugh, she had tried to read it but it was like fairy tales. She nodded at her father. "Oh and Kaylee?" "Yea dad?" She looked up and saw her dad gushing with blood, his neck broken, "I love you."_

Kaylee screamed no as she woke to a start. She was shaking so hard in her bed. She didn't understand why the dreams had become so vivid, and they were every single night! She turned on the lamp next to the bed and looked at her dresser where the necklace was. She put the necklace back on and had a sense of relief rush through her body. Maybe her parents were trying to tell her something, and maybe it was something about this necklace. She went to her book shelf and saw the book her father had given her about the supernatural. It talked of ghosts, werewolves, magic, and even vampires.

"Yea right, that would be the day," She snorted. She put the book back on the book shelf and crawled back in bed. She was very comfortable but she couldn't sleep, she watched the time go by. Grunting, she finally kicked the covers off and got out of bed once again. Kaylee slipped a sweater and jeans on. Then she put her boats on and a beanie. She walked quietly down the stairs and opened the front door quietly. _Maybe I'll just go walk around the neighborhood a little, _she thought.

She heard the cricket's chirping and looked up at the full moon. Kaylee kept walking on when she heard something across the street. Her head snapped up as she looked over by a big tree, but there was nothing there. So she kept on walking, eventually she saw the graveyard. Chills went down the back of her neck. _Oh don't be a big baby. It's just a graveyard, not like they are going to pop out of the ground and grab my feet. _She laughed out loud of the thought of it.

She looked down at the tombstones, they were all so beautifully carved, and she looked up and saw a crypt. She had seen them on television before, but never this close!

She heard something from the other side of the graveyard and looked up. Kaylee froze completely. There standing far away, but close enough, was the mystery boy. He looked more beautiful then she remembered. Once again he stared at her with those piercing eyes. He didn't even move, not one muscle.

Kaylee was debating on whether or not to go talk to him when something grabbed her shoulder. She whipped around and saw Buffy glaring at her.

"What in the hell are you doing at the graveyard at three in the morning Kaylee James?"  
Buffy waited for a response, her eyebrows frowning.

Kaylee slowly turned to see the boy again, but when she looked where he had been standing before, she saw that he was gone.

"Well?" Buffy asked impatiently.

Kaylee turned back around towards her cousin and replied, "Buffy I'm sorry! I just couldn't sleep, had a really bad nightmare. I just wanted to take a walk."

"Okay, well… why didn't you just take a walk to the kitchen, or go watch television? Don't just go out in the middle of the night and try to attract danger to yourself."

"Well I was pretty sure a weirdo wasn't going to try and kidnap me Buff. Besides how did you even know I was here?"

Buffy just shook her head, "Come on, let's get you back to bed." She grabbed Kaylee and they walked out of the graveyard.

As they walked slowly, Kaylee turned and saw the boy standing there again staring at her. He was leaning against the crypt she had noticed a bit ago. And after a moment or two he walked into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kaylee had officially been in Sunnydale for over a month. Life was good, but it was the same routine every day. It was a nice home Buffy provided her with, and she was surrounded by loving people. With the exception of Anya who made crude comments whenever she saw her. School was going well, but it was rather boring. And Mindy was still mean to her for absolutely no reason, maybe it was the fact that her boyfriend Jared kept staring at Kaylee during their biology class. Day by day went, she was happy, yet there was something missing from her life. Freedom. Buffy had Kaylee on a leash. Weekend after weekend, they couldn't do much, maybe shopping, out to dinner, the occasional movie. But other than that she felt trapped. She figured Buffy was just being protective of her, and thought that Kaylee could shatter in a million pieces at anytime. It was true some days were still harder than others, but the nightmares were very few to none now. Kaylee wouldn't admit it, but she did seem to notice when she wore her Emerald necklace the dreams ceased to exist. Could the necklace be a link to the dreams? _No way, _she had thought to herself, _don't even think that silly. Superstitions aren't real! _

But what if they were? What if there was a world that was different from this average world she lived in? If there were werewolves, magic and vampires.

She also dreamed of a love so powerful that people would speak of it years from now. Like Romeo and Juliet! But she has never felt any of those feelings, especially love. There was never anyone at home she had felt that way about. Sure the occasional crushes, but she wanted something real. She wanted someone to love her, and for her to love him. For them to give their lives for one another. _Yup I'm definitely a hopeless romantic alright… _

A month had gone by since she thought of the mysterious boy in the graveyard. She hadn't told anyone she had seen him watching her. Some people might have been scared to know someone was stalking and watching them, but Kaylee was flattered. She wanted to have the chance to speak to him again. She imagined him kissing her, and the thought of it took her breath away. She just shook her head…that would never happen. It couldn't, not to her. She was never one to have luck.

* * *

"Okay listen Buffy, both of our homework is done, even though it's a Saturday, and we want to go out for a night," Dawn complained, "We have been cooped up in this damn house for like a month! Just let us have one night, just one, that's all I'm asking."

Dawn was trying to persuade her sister to let them go out this Saturday night to the Bronze.

"Dawn, I don't know, there is a new movie out-"

"N-O spells NO!" Dawn snarled.

"Oh come on Buffy, its one night. Plus we could all go, I'm sure we could all use a fun night!" Xander exclaimed.

Buffy glared at him, "Xander you know I have that… thing tonight I can't go out with you guys."

"Well Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara can still come," Dawn pointed out, "that's plenty of babysitters to watch Kay and me."

Buffy groaned in defeat, "Oh all right, but you cannot be too late!" She looked warningly at Dawn. But Dawn had already grabbed Kaylee's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Goodness, I never thought she would let us out in the world again." Dawn laughed.

"Yea it's kind of weird how she is being so overly protective," Kaylee said aloud.

Dawn smiled at Kaylee and nodded, "She loves you! She just wants to make sure you are safe and adjusting to life here. She means well yea know?"

Kaylee smiled approvingly and changed the subject, "So because I looked ridiculous the last time we went to the Bronze, how about we spice things up a bit?"

Dawn laughed and said, "Oh babe, by the time we are through with you every guy will have his hands on you!"

_Just one guy, _Kaylee hoped.

* * *

By the time they finally got to the Bronze the whole gang was there, minus Buffy. Xander kept looking over at Kaylee and kept smiling, but Anya would smack him on the arm every time and he would hurry and look away. She had to admit Dawn was right about looking good as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a tight green dress and her hair was pulled in a loose bun with a braid on the top. She was actually wearing more make-up then she usually was wearing, wore tall pump black high heels , and her Emerald gem necklace to finish the outfit.

The band playing at the Bronze the night was really good, she didn't know the name of them but it made her want to dance. She pulled Dawn onto the dance floor and she started shaking her hips slowly to the beat of the music. Guys all around kept turning to stare at them, and would start to dance with them, until embarrassingly enough Xander grabbed one guy and shoved him when he smacked Dawn's ass.

She was having a great time, and was surprised when Xander both brought them a couple of beers.  
"Don't tell the Buffster, she might have my head on a tray if she finds out the Xan man was giving the two youngsters alcohol."

Dawn just laughed, but Kaylee snorted and replied, "I'm not _that _young Xander. I'll be eighteen in a few months for your information." She smiled at him sweetly, he returned the grin and walked away.

Kaylee had kept looking around for the mysterious boy but gave up looking for a while. _He probably wasn't here, probably lurking in some cemetery again_, she thought.

"Hey Dawnie, I'm going to get another drink, okay?"

Dawn was in the middle of dancing with a cute guy and yelled, "Want me to come along?"  
"No no," Kaylee replied, "I'll be back in a minute."

Dawn smiled and nodded.

Kaylee walked through the crowd, and asked for another beer. He asked for an ID and she pulled out her fake ID she had in her clutch. He nodded and gave her a beer. She hadn't told Dawn she had a fake, her cousin didn't know that Kaylee used to be more on the wild side a few years ago. That is, before her parents were killed. After that she stopped drinking and partying and sort of disappeared from the social radar.

She walked upstairs to overlook the dance floor and to take a break. She saw Dawn still dancing with the cute boy, them getting a little too close and starting to kiss, and Xander pulling them apart. Xander was definitely the big brother of the group. She also saw Willow pull Xander away and shake her head at him. Tara was also there, she had met Tara couple of weeks ago. She was one of the nicest people she had ever met, and she had something in common with her. Her mother had died also, and her father wanted nothing to do with her. She was definitely easy to talk to. This was her world now, and she was beginning to be happy again.

"What you aren't dancing anymore?" A voice suddenly said to her.

"Ha, nah, taking a break-," She started to say and turned to see the mystery boy standing next to her.

He was actually speaking to her! Staring still yes, but words were actually coming out of his beautiful mouth. She was now the one staring at him, and he gave the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, his perfect white teeth shining back at her.

"I was noticing you before… you are quite the dancer." He stared down at her with the same appraising look.

She smiled back and nodded stupidly. _Oh my gosh, what do I even say, what do I do? Why am I having a heart attack right now? Say something, he probably thinks you are handicapped. _

"Yes, well, I like to dance I guess," was all she could manage to say. He just stared at her and smiled.

"I've also noticed you around-"

"Like at the graveyard that one night?" She blurted out.

"Um, well yea…," and he turned away awkwardly to look down at the dance floor again.

_Great you just blew it_, she thought horribly, _well as long as I ruined it, I might as well continue too. _

"So what were you doing in the graveyard at three in the morning?" She questioned.

He turned and looked at her, raising one of his perfect eyebrows, "I guess I could ask you the same question."

She turned bright red and looked down. He surprised her by chuckling. She looked back up.

He looked over to his friend, the blond hair boy she had noticed the first night she came to the Bronze and he gave a snickering glance and said to her, "So would you like to get a-, " but before he finished he looked down at her neck and gasped. And he looked up into her eyes and glared, "Um, never mind. Goodnight," and walked away abruptly.

What had just happened? She was actually somewhat flirting with the hot boy, and he took one look of her neck and freaked out! She grabbed her neck self-consciously. What did she have a hideous pimple or mole she wasn't aware of? But all she felt was her necklace. It couldn't be the necklace he freaked about could it?

She glanced over to where the blond haired boy was sitting and noticed he was also gone. _This town has a lot of weird people, that's for sure, _she thought sadly. And she walked back down the stairs to her new friends.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

He pounded his fist down loudly on the wooden table and cursed. He had been made a fool of! Who was this girl? He had been trying to find the answers out since she had come to Sunnydale over a month ago. She was intriguing, in the way she moved, to the simple way she gazed into his eyes.

But who was she? Just some ordinary girl… there was nothing special about her at all. But he hadn't cared until this point. He had felt a pull of gravity in her direction, a strong one at that. He had wanted her, and not in just a thirst hunger way. It had definitely been more than that. He was almost thinking she could join him and his gang, and maybe someday… _NO_ he shouted loudly to himself.

He looked into the mirror and looked into his blue soulless eyes. There was nothing there but evil. He was evil. That 'fantasy' of his was no longer there. Tonight had changed everything. It was different from what he had thought. But he couldn't let fury take his place, his direction now.

He wouldn't let it because he needed something, and he needed from her.

But how was the question?

Angry took over him once more and he put his fist through the mirror shattering it. _He would find a way_, he thought. And with that he walked outside, into the night air.

* * *

A week had passed and Kaylee still couldn't get that night at the Bronze out of her head. This infatuation with this boy was getting her nowhere. What was the point to pine over someone she would never have? But did she even want him at all? Sure he was the best looking guy she had ever seen, and when he spoke to her it felt like she was melting into butter, but that was all. The mysteriousness of him that had once been appealing had turned into annoyance. What was his deal? Did he think he was so much better than she was?

Her cousins had gone out to dinner along with some of the gang, but she wasn't feeling well so she stayed at home. Boredom started taking the place of sickness however, and this boredom was going to kill her she knew it! She flipped through the channels on the television, made some food, read a magazine, and sat on the porch watching the people and cars go by.

"Ugh!" She grunted angrily as she went back inside and up to her room.

She sat on her bed playing with her necklace and thinking. After some time the thinking became curiosity. Kaylee got up and went to grab the supernatural book from the bookshelf.

She skimmed through the pages and read started reading about werewolves. They were known as the _**lycanthropes **_that were able to shape shift into wolf-life creatures. The full moon would bring this change upon them.

Next she moved to vampires. It spoke of how they were the blood drinkers and the folkloric tales told of them all over the world in the 18th century.

Kaylee was surprised how the words on the pages were sucking her into the stories. She had never really found any of this remotely interesting until now. She kept reading and reading.

After an hour had passed, she finally heard her family coming into the doors laughing. She was about to read the next chapter in the book, maybe the most important. After all that was the part her dad wanted her to read in the first place.

She hurried and stuck in under her bed, planning to continue reading as soon as she had the chance. She didn't want her cousins or their friends to know she was reading that. _What would they think of me if they knew I was interesting in dark things like that? A freak, that's what! _She shuddered and made her way downstairs.

"All right good night you guys!" Kaylee yelled from the top of the stairs. She had faked being sick still so she could continue her reading. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she didn't care. It was as if the book was calling to her. _I must be going crazy, _she thought.

She crawled in bed and pulled out the book. She opened it to page 326 titled: _**Magic within Our World.**_ Snuggling into her cream fuzzy blanket she started to read. It spoke of witches, black cats, candles, spells, and more. Then her mouth fell open, there on page 382 was a picture of her exact necklace. She snapped her mouth shut and read on;

_There are stories of the legends within this Emerald Gem. The stories date back to the 16__th__century,  
during the Salem Witch Trials. 150 women were prosecuted and killed during that time. Whether  
they were witches or not never tells. However, one woman, named Josephine Boutler created a  
necklace with such powers it was buried and hidden for 200 years. It was said that the stone had  
mysterious powers such as; black magic and white magic. It could be used in evil ways and in good  
ways depending in whose hands were to receive it first. Once they said the magic spell to trigger it,  
there would be no stopping it. The person of this stone would become the most powerful being to ever walk this earth. And the demensions in the hereafter. The official name of the Emerald Gem is called the 'Athontidia' and when in right hands of the owner it would automatically give safety. Nothing would harm the charm wearer. The official spell to trigger the Athontidia are as followed-_

As Kaylee turned the page, she noticed the next page after had been ripped out. Someone had taken the key right out of the book. Was she the right owner of this necklace? What could she possibly do with magic? She didn't even know the first thing of it.

She cursed and threw the book to the floor. _What in the hell am I even thinking? Magic, come on you idiot. This stuff doesn't exist. And I'm even stupid for reading into this stuff this far. I'm wasting time, _she thought angrily.

She took the necklace off and looked at it. But what if this gem had brought her safety? She decided to think crazily for just a moment. What if her mother and father knew the history behind this necklace? Had they ripped the pages out of the book? Or were they already torn out? And did they know it would bring their daughter luck if she wore it? Had they known their time was up… and hers wasn't yet? Tears fell down onto the Emerald Gem.

She would never be able to ask them all of these questions. She would never see their smiling faces ever again or feel the touch of their embrace. This reality had crashed into all of her progress and new happiness. Would she ever be whole again? Gripping the necklace she turned into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Willow you really don't have to clean the house!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Don't be silly you are going job hunting, I want to help out! And while the girls are at school I can use my magic to go more quickly. It will be done in no time. I told you Buff, I'm always here to help," Willow bent down and picked up a pair of underwear, "Even if that means cleaning Dawn's underwear off the ground."

Buffy grabbed her best friend, "I couldn't do this without you Willow. I love you."

"I love you too Buffy! Always and forever," Willow smiled at her, "Now go get a job slayer!"

"Too bad I can't get paid for killing vampires," Buffy muttered as she walked out the door.

Willow shook her head and laughed. Then she looked at the door solemnly. Her heart went out to Buffy. She knew Buffy was having such a difficult time, and she wish she could help more. "Well this will have to be enough for now," She said out loud. She said the magic words and the house started cleaning itself. _God I love magic, _she sighed and moved up stairs. She moved upstairs to each room and the room went from pigsty to clean in about thirty five seconds.

Willow moved into the last room, Buffy's old room. She said the words once more and the room was at it again. Then she saw a book fly by and she grabbed it, and then stopped the spell in mid clean. She hurried and sat on the bed. This book was about supernatural things. Had she left it here by mistake? _Oh no Buffy is going to kill me! S_he cringed as she thought of Buffy's reaction.

She opened the cover and gasped in shock and relief, but mostly shock. It said Richard James. That was Kaylee's father. Did Kaylee know about all of these things already? Was she on to all of them? One part was book marked and she flipped to it and began to read. She read of an Emerald Gem called _'Athontidia'. _She had watched something on the Discovery Channel on the Salem Witch Trials not too long ago, and she remembered hearing a witches' name, who created a gem that was more powerful than anything on this earth. _She knew she had heard about it before! 'Athontidia, Athontidia'…_ She flipped the pages back a little and saw the picture of the necklace.

"Oh my God," Willow said aloud, "That's Kaylee's necklace."

* * *

As Kaylee sat in her history class she kept looking down at her necklace. She wanted to find out more about the history of this thing. They wouldn't write it in a book if it didn't mean something.

She sat there debating to tell the rest of her friends. Then shook her head quickly, _like I thought before they will think I'm mental. Send me on the first flight to Oregon. Sure Dawn would listen but she would mock me, Buffy, no way in hell case closed, Xander, no… Willow on the other hand would be sincere. _She almost felt like she could go to Willow with this. She felt as if Willow would get where she was coming from, understand her somehow.

No she couldn't, not yet. She had to find out more by herself first. Kaylee knew she was going to get to the bottom of this, whatever it took.

* * *

"So Willow what are you saying? She already knows our secrets?" Buffy said with her head in her palms. She had tried so hard to avoid all of this.

"Well she definitely knows that her necklace has magic within it, I'm not sure if she would believe it or not." Willow sighed and continued, "Buffy it makes sense though if you think about it. The book says the gem brings safety to those who wear it. What if Kaylee wore this necklace the same day of the accident? Just think about it, she didn't have one scratch on her."

"But don't you think she would remember if some magic orb protected her? She might've said something!"

Willow shook her head, "Sometimes you can't even see magic, but it's there. There is little magic around us everywhere, but it is too small to even know it's there. She could have very well blocked it out, it was a horrible moment in her life. And even if she did know about the necklace, she might think she was crazy and no one would ever believe her… Buffy maybe it's time to tell her about yo-"

"NO," Buffy interrupted sternly and she rose from the table, "Not unless she confronts me first about this. I would be adding more ideas into her head Willow."

"She isn't stupid Buffy! She will find out," Willow sighed, "I just thought maybe we could help her through this, so she would know she's not alone. This is my area of business you know?"

Buffy gave her a small smiled but shook her head.

Willow grabbed her bag and put the book on the table, "Just a suggestion. Well I better be going. I was supposed to meet Tara at the magic shop twenty minutes ago. I'll see you later."

And with that she was out the door.

Buffy knew she had upset her by being difficult, but she didn't care. She was going to tell her cousin that her necklace was a powerful pendant that may or may not be dangerous.

No she would not do that to Kaylee, no chance in hell.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"What are you saying?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "I've told you three times Gavin. The girl has the Emerald Stone. Only the pendant we've been searching for, for years."

The blond hair boy shook his head, "Just doesn't make sense that all the sudden it's just here at the Hellmouth. Vamps have had to look for it all around the world. I'm telling you Beau, it's a knock off. A fake."

Beau punched the wall and a hole was created, "Just shut up. I know it's the one! And I'm going to get it."

Gavin laughed, "And how in God's name are you going to do that? What is the girl just magically going to hand it over to you? You know you can't touch it unless she 'truly' wants to give it to you." Gavin sat down in the red plush arm chair. "What a pity too. Too bad you can't just threaten her family to get it."

The blue eye boy nodded, "I know. But I have an idea." He was certain it would work, why wouldn't it? He had the looks and the sex appeal to make any girl eat out of the palm of his hand. It was already in the bag.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Beau just laughed, "That necklace is as good as mine."

* * *

Kaylee decided to go on a walk after school. She wanted to clear her head. Dawn would definitely be mad that she didn't wait for her, but she kind of didn't care at the moment. She ended up making her way back to the graveyard. She sat on a bench and looked around. Instinctively she started playing with her necklace. It was definitely becoming a natural thing.

"Nice necklace," she heard a voice say.

Her head snapped up and she saw Jared, the jock, standing over her with a smile.

"Hello Jared," Kaylee said politely. "Thanks, it was a family gift."

He looked at her and smiled, "May I sit?"

She nodded, "Of course. It's a free bench." She wanted to smack herself after saying that, _it's a free bench. Who says that?_

"Thanks." Jared replied sitting down next to her, "So I must ask. You've been here a month, yet I don't think you've said a word to me in biology. Did I do something wrong?"

Kaylee looked up into his eyes, "Not at all. Sorry, I'm just kind of shy you could say."

"Why be shy? No way to live," Jared said with a snort.

Kaylee rolled her eyes, she couldn't help it. It was so easy for people like him to be confident and happy-go-lucky 24/7. He was living the good life. She decided to be honest, "Well I probably wouldn't be so shy if you're girlfriend would get off my back sometimes."

Jared sighed, "Yea Mindy can be a lot to handle sometimes. It's just because she's jealous of you."

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Kaylee asked confused.

He sat there staring at her for a long moment and then smiled, "Well she's used to being the main beautiful senior at school, and she's not anymore."

Kaylee laughed and shook her head, "Yea, alright."

"I'm serious. Do you realize how gorgeous you are?"

She felt her cheeks blush, "Well thanks. But that's still no excuse to treat someone like they're a parasite you know?"

Jarred nodded, "Yea I know. Well hey, why don't you come to the Bronze tonight? Meet some more of my buddies and the rest of the people in my group."

It was a school night, and she knew what Buffy would say. "I don't know, maybe some other time."

He shook his head blindly, "Nope, not excepting that response! You have to come. I'll even buy you a drink. And don't worry; I'll keep Mindy off your back."

Jared gave her the biggest smile. Maybe this was her chance to really fit in, and take her focus away from a stupid necklace and on to more important things.

"Consider me there!"

* * *

"Absolutely not," Buffy said shaking her head. "It's a school night."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Buffy I remember you going out almost every night on weekdays. Neither of us have homework, come on!"

Buffy glared over at Dawn, "Dawn, you know why I went out every night. It's not the same thing."

"Why did you go out every night then?" Kaylee asked innocently.

Dawn smirked and Buffy just bit her lip, "Kind of personal sorry Kay. But I'd feel better if you went another night instead. Sorry girls." Buffy walked out of the room.

Kaylee sighed and plopped on the couch, "Guess that's that."

Dawn shook her head, "I'm not a trouble maker for nothing. We're sneaking out!"

"Good night girls," Buffy said down the hall.

The girls both yelled night and they heard Buffy's door close.

Kaylee's phone beeped and she opened it to see a text from Dawn:

**K- ARE YOU READY FOR THIS ****Operation sneak out the window is in action! Open it and then you'll see me. But be way quiet! PS: Hope you are wearing the outfit I suggested. Xo.**

She laughed and rolled her eyes. Kaylee turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and straight, long enough to touch her belly button. She was wearing a tube top that was bright red and tight jeans that actually made her look really good. Usually she envied the girls with the long legs, but her legs looked long and skinny. Maybe thanks to the red heels she was wearing.

Kaylee was about to open the window when she saw the Emerald necklace lying on her night stand. She walked over to it and decided to put it on before she made her exit.

* * *

Dawn was jumping up and down, "I told you! How exhilarating was that?"

Kaylee shook her head, "You never told me it was that big of a drop. I think I broke my ankle."

"Of course you didn't. You have to live a little bit big cousin, it's the only way! And come on Jared the sexiest guy at school, invited you to the Bronze tonight! You had to be there."

She laughed, "Yea, I suppose you are right." Secretly however, she wondered if the mystery boy would be there. He had acted so weird the other time, and she was to the point where she wanted to ask him what his deal was.

Billy let them in with a smile and they laughed when the crowd complained once again. It was really busy tonight and they walked over to get a drink.

She saw Jared against the wall with some people and of course Mindy. She was laughing and dancing around like an idiot and Kaylee smiled when Jared gave his girlfriend a look of pure annoyance.

Finally he looked up and saw her by the bar waiting to get a drink. His smile was huge and without a word to his friends he walked over to her.

She made sure her shirt was straight and gave a small smile.

"I'm glad you came Kaylee!"

Kaylee was about to answer when she saw the Queen Bitch give her a venomous look, "Well at least that makes one of you."

He turned around and rolled his eyes, "Don't mind her. She's way drunk anyways."

"If you say so," Kaylee replied with a laugh.

They talked about random things, like their favorite books and movies etc. She realized it was so easy to talk to him, and he wasn't dumb like she thought he would be.

After a sometime went by, she looked over and saw Dawn kissing one of Jared's friends in the corner, "Looks like they're having a good time!"

He looked to where she was pointing, "Hell yea Brandon, get it!" He yelled.

She slapped him on the shoulder and he laughed, "Can't say your girlfriend is having that great of a time though"

Mindy was passed out on a couch, mouth wide open. Jared shook his head, "So attractive. Damn, I better go make sure she's alright. I'll be back okay?"

Kaylee nodded and smiled. She felt her heart quicken when he smiled back. Maybe this could turn into something good.

"Enjoying your night?"

Her smile disappeared because she recognized the voice. She turned around to see the blue eyes meeting her gaze.

Why did this guy always have to look so perfect?

"You could say that," Kaylee replied with a hiccup. Her cheeks were flushed she could tell, and she didn't know if it was from the alcohol, or him.

"That boy that was with you seems to be having a good time as well."

She frowned slightly. What did he care if she was talking to another guy? It's not like he gave a damn about her. All he had been was rude. "Yea, definitely. He's an awesome guy for sure."

"Probably just wants to get in your pants if you ask me," The boy said with a snicker.

Who the hell did he think he was? "And why would you think that?" She asked irritable.

He looked into her eyes, "He's a guy. That's what guys want."

Kaylee gazed back into his eyes and wrapped her hand around her necklace. She noticed his eyes move from her eyes to her necklace instantly and seem to be locked there. "So is that what you want then?"

The boy didn't answer her for a moment; he was too busy looking at her Emerald. She felt herself blush. It wasn't like he was checking out her 'chest', but the way he was staring at her so attentively was making her nervous. "Hello?"

His eyes snapped up, "What?"

She sighed, "I asked if that's what you want?"

"What if I said I want much, much more?"

Kaylee couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. There was just something about him and she couldn't decide what it was. She couldn't read him at all, it was like staring at a foreign language and trying to understand the meaning behind the letters.

Before she could answer she felt someone tap her back. She turned and felt something wet being dumped all over her. Kaylee wiped her eyes quickly and saw Mindy standing in front of her wobbling over, "Bitch! Stay away from my boyfriend."

Jared rushed over, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Kaylee." He grabbed Mindy, "We're leaving now." He gave her another apologetic look as he dragged his messy girlfriend out of the Bronze.

Her hair was sticky and she smelled like alcohol. _I will not cry, I will not cry. _She was so embarrassed to face the blue-eyed boy, but she turned anyways, and laughed when she did. He was gone. Why was she not surprised?

* * *

After she tried to attempt to clean herself in the bathroom she walked out towards Dawn who was clearly drunk sitting on the same guys lap.

"Dawn?"

Her cousin looked up at her, "Kay! Where have you been?" She stopped mid sentence and appraised her up and down, "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say the Queen Bitch doesn't like me talking to her boyfriend, at all."

"What a bitch," Dawn said shaking her head, "Want me to kick her ass?"

The guy laughed, "She definitely needs a good ass kicking, that's for sure."

Kaylee shook her head, "No, who cares about her. I think I want to leave though, you ready?"

Dawn bit her lip and looked at Brandon and then back at Kaylee, "I think I might stay a little longer. Is that alright with you?"

"Are you sure?"

Dawn nodded. The guy seemed pretty nice actually so Kaylee smiled, "All right be safe, have fun. And I wouldn't be home too late, you know your sis."

"Yes I do," Dawn said laughing. "But you be safe too, really."

She wasn't even drunk, but she guessed her cousin didn't know that. People worried way too much in this town. Kaylee could handle herself from bad guys.

Kaylee left the Bronze and walked down the dark alley way. She kept hearing noises and it suddenly sounded like someone was following her.

She looked back once but no one was there. She didn't hear anything for a moment, but then she did once again and this time it was louder.

Finally she spun around, "Who's there?"

"Boo," said a voice from the dark.

* * *

**AN: Hey readers! I wasn't going to finish this story because I didn't think enough people were interested in it. But it's actually going to get really good coming up soon! Plus, it's my first story I ever wrote on Fanfic and I used to be such a Die hard Buffy fan... so I have to finish it. Stick with it, I know you'll love it. Oh and I may be changing it to M pretty soon here. Still deciding! :) Thanks! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Kaylee tried to scream, but the man forced her into the fence along the wall. "Don't even try to scream, no one will hear you. Actually, do. It will make it more exciting."

He spun Kaylee around with such force that she tripped and almost fell. But he grabbed on to her arm so tight that she felt blood trickling down.

Slowly she moved her eyes up and gazed into his. She gasped when she took a look at this face. It was distorted or something. He didn't even look like a human. "What do you want from me?"

His fingers slowly and steadily moved down her neck, "Something that is pumping in this vein, a little rapidly at that."

"Get away from me, now!"

She knew that wouldn't do any good, but she had to try. She couldn't die. Not like this, not right now. Especially after everything she had been through with her parents. The thought of them gave her a blast of courage and she kicked the man as hard as she could where it counted.

He groaned and doubled over in pain.

Kaylee knew she didn't have long, but she made a getaway anyways. She ran as fast as she could, until she felt her high heel snap. She fell over and threw off the shoe.

She knew she shouldn't, but she looked behind her anyways. No one was following. She slowed down slightly. When she turned her head back around, the man was standing in front of her.

This time she screamed.

His hand went around her neck instantly, "You stupid bitch. You'll pay for that!"

_This is it, _Kaylee thought solemnly.

She would die with honor though. Kaylee stood up straight and looked him right in the eyes. His mouth opened and what she saw shocked her.

_Fangs. _

It was impossible. It had to be. He couldn't be a… vampire. Vampires definitely didn't exist.

"What are you?" She mumbled softly.

Just when he was about to strike, she fell to the ground. Dirt when in her eyes and she couldn't see momentarily.

She heard struggling and a yelp. When she could see again she saw a figure grabbing the man. He punched him square in the face and wrestled him to the ground. There was a piece of wood lying on the ground and the figure tried to reach for it.

The vampire or whatever the man was, kicked the other person off him and knocked him to the ground. His fangs at his throat.

Kaylee felt like she should do something, but she was frozen to the ground. Fear was finally taking a hold on her and she started shaking uncontrollably.

The figure screamed and shoved the vampire off of him. He did a somersault and grabbed the wood. When the man ran over to him, the figure stuck the wood into the chest.

Kaylee threw a hand over her mouth. She wanted to look away, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

She had just witnessed murder.

Her stomach was turning and she thought she might throw up. She clamped her mouth shut tightly.

The man growled and fell to the ground. Then all of the sudden he vanished, turning into a pile of dust.

What had just happened? Where did the man go?

But before she could figure out a reasonable explanation, the figure turned around.

"It's you."

* * *

Beau looked down at the girl. He held out a hand but she just stared at him in shock. She obviously knew nothing of his kind, which was clear. And she was definitely in shock.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "Um what? Oh, I don't know. Not really."

"Let's get you up," Beau said grabbing her at her elbow.

Her skin was soft, just as he imagined it would be, even though that made no sense in the slightest.

When she stood up she looked up into his eyes and for some reason looking into her eyes made his breathe catch.

What did this mean? Humans never had an effect on him, so why did this human have a hold on him?

He shook off the feeling, "Well you're alright now. He didn't hurt you did he?"

She didn't answer at first but gave him a strange look. A look of awe, "You saved my life."

Beau frowned slightly. She kept surprising him at her words and actions. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised him. He did save her life and he didn't understand why he did or, or how.

Wasn't that the point of the Emerald Stone?

Maybe she truly didn't even know the power of it.

"It was nothing," Beau said nonchalantly letting go of her hand and brushing the dirt off his shirt.

"Are you serious?"

He looked at her, "Am I serious about what?"

"'It was nothing?'", she shook her head; "It was definitely something." She paused when he didn't answer right away. Before he spoke she kept going, "What was that guy? I mean, well, what was wrong with him? He looked… not human."

Beau sighed. She definitely didn't know anything. This could be a blessing and a burden in one.

He was on a mission though. That was his purpose now. At first with the girl it had been clearly bloodlust, and maybe a little of something he didn't recognize. But now it was clearly a job. He had to be charming. He had to make her fall for him, it was the only way.

* * *

They had walked to her home in silence. Until she finally broke it, "You didn't have to walk me home you know." They heard a branch break and she jumped grabbing onto his arm.

"It was a dog," he said with a chuckle. He didn't remove her arm though. "And apparently you are scared still, so it was a necessary action that needed to be made."

She rolled her eyes, but she knew that she did feel safer with him around. "I still don't know how you found me."

He sighed, "I heard a scream. And then I saw that guy chasing you."

Kaylee shook her head, "But you never answered me; what was that guy? And how did you know how to kill him? And where did you learn how to fight like that?" She looked up at him and he was smirking at her as well as raising his eyebrows.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

She frowned, "And you don't answer any of them."

"I have my reasons," he muttered.

Kaylee sighed. Fine he was going to be stubborn. But for some reason there was one question she really wanted to know, "Can you at least answer one thing?"

He didn't answer right away and she glared at him. He chuckled, "Depends what the question is."

"What's your name?"

For some weird reason she had to know, needed to know.

She didn't know if he was going to answer her, but finally he opened his mouth and replied, "Beau."

That gave her a sense of satisfaction for some reason and she smiled. She put out a hand, "Well Beau, I'm Kaylee James. It's nice to actually formally meet you."

He didn't move and just stared into her eyes. She felt stupid and her smile vanished, and she let her hand fall.

What was it about this guy? He definitely was still a mystery even though she knew his name.

"Is this your house?"

She sighed and looked at Buffy's house, "Yes, this is where I'm staying."

"Staying? You mean you don't live here all the time?"

Kaylee shook her head, "Well I just recently had to move here this year. I don't plan on staying here forever. It's not somewhere where I truly belong." She let her head fall. It was a very honest reply, but she couldn't help it. It was the truth. She knew she didn't belong here.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Why do you say that?"

The truth was way too revealing and she snorted, "I don't think so. You don't answer any of my questions, don't expect any in return."

She earned one of his beautiful smiles at that and he walked her to the door not saying anything.

They stood on the porch for a minute and she could feel her body become restless. She didn't understand the feeling, but she wanted to kiss him, very badly too.

As if he could sense the feeling his mouth opened slightly and he gazed into her eyes as if he were trying to see her soul.

She knew she had to break the connection or she was going to do something her body desperately wanted to do.

Kaylee looked towards the door and decided to be polite, "You can come inside if you like."

A slow smile and an expression she didn't quite understand appeared on his face. But he shook his head, "No thank you. Not tonight. "

She could feel her face fall and hoped he didn't read the disappointed that went along with it.

"It's not that I don't want to," Beau stated and she looked up, "It's just, it's been a long night. And I bet you could use some rest is all."

Kaylee nodded, "Yea you are right; being attacked and everything."

"Plus dealing with bitchy girls is never fun and might've topped the attacking," Beau said with a sly grin.

She laughed, "You're definitely right about that."

He nodded and turned. He started to walk away when she called for him, "Beau?"

Slowly he turned around to face her, "Yes?"

"Thank you, for saving my life."

She hoped this time he wouldn't fight it and accept her gratitude. And he did.

Beau looked at her with a mixed expression on his face, "Anytime." And with that he walked away.

* * *

**AN: SORRY SORRY. Taking sooo long to update! But school has been crazy busy. I'll try to update soon. :) Please review. xoxo.**


End file.
